


I'm all yours

by meggiewrites



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/meggiewrites
Summary: Manuel knows exactly what he is doing. They’ve been an item for more than two years now, and the goalkeeper knows exactly what he needs to do to make his boyfriend tick.





	1. Säbener Str.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it; my second (or well, third, but the first one failed spectacularly) attempt at smut writing – and I even want to do two chapters this time! We're going to see if that'll work out.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always lately, though Sevde was a wonderful advisor (as always) - I hope you enjoy!

Manuel knows exactly what he's doing. They’ve been an item for more than two years now, and the goalkeeper knows exactly what he needs to do to make his boyfriend tick. Knows exactly what it does to Thomas when he walks out of the team shower only in his towel, before turning around and dropping it completely.

They have their lockers on opposite sides of the room, which often, Thomas regrets. Before tight games it would be if not helpful then at least comforting to feel Manu by his side, breathing steadily, radiating warmth. They’re not usually that tactile outside of their home, but often it’s enough to just feel each other’s presence, exchanging a tight smile.

Right now, as he tries to ogle Manu’s stark naked bum as discreetly as possible, he doesn’t regret it at all. There’s a pronounced sway to his hips as he slips first into his socks, then into his briefs, but instead of continuing to get dressed, he bends down, picking something up for the ground.

Thomas feels the blood rush to his cheeks, feeling hot, but it’s not enough to make him look away. And just seconds later, he catches Manuel’s eyes as he quickly glances over his shoulder. His blush is delightful, but it doesn’t stop him from winking at Thomas before turning back around. That sneaky little shit.

Thomas has a hard time trying to compose himself, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide the reaction to the tall blond’s teasing, coughing, which makes David, on his right, shoot him a funny look. He waves him off as he asks if everything’s okay, and somehow, he’s glad when he finds a text from his agent that is enough to distract him.

When he looks up again, he’s the only person left in the room. (It’s already late, and most of the team probably hurried to get done so that they could head home to eat dinner with their families.) Or so he thinks, up until he turns his head to the left slightly, feeling a smirk tug at his lips when he notices Manuel sitting right next to him.

By now, he’s wearing his sweatpants and t-shirt, similar to Thomas’ own outfit, his cheeks still as rosy as fresh apples. He’s grinning, a teasing, mischievous grin, but it’s the look in his eyes that makes Thomas pause.

Manu shivers as he lays his hand in his neck, thumbing over the soft skin. Thomas smiles.

“You’re really winded hmm, sweetheart?” he murmurs, continuing his caresses, his smile widening as Manu closes his eyes in bliss. He brings a second hand up to frame his face, only thinking about it for a second before his eyes flutter shut and he leans in for a kiss.

Their mouths fall open immediately, and Thomas doesn’t hesitate to trace his tongue over Manuel’s lips before cheekily slipping it in between them. Manu whimpers, and it’s the way that his hand comes up to grip Thomas’ shoulder that tells him exactly in which direction this is going.

Before, he was slightly tired, exhausted from a day out on the pitch. He still remembers the day where he used to be the one with endless energy, and now he tires more quickly than at least half of the youngsters. It’s frustrating, but now, suddenly, he feels completely awake again, coming alive under Manu’s hands.

Somehow they end up standing up, lips still attached, locked in a tight embrace. Thomas can feel Manu’s smile, and he gasps a bit when the older one ends up pinning him against one of the columns in the middle of the room. The air around them flickers, as if it’s drawn to them like iron is to a magnet.

Manu bites his lips, and it’s all Thomas can do to bite back a moan. He’s beautiful like this, flushed and excited for what’s to come, but so bashful in a way that’s incredibly sweet.

Thomas lifts his hand, strokes over his cheek, smiling when he can feel him leaning into the touch, grinning when it turns into a soft, wanton sigh.

What are they actually doing here, he wonders with feverish abandon just before he grips onto his boyfriend’s waist, spinning them around, pressing Manu against the cold stone, but it’s quickly forgotten when Manu’s sighs turn into a moan, clouding his mind.It’s him who pushes his lips against’ Thomas again. They’re as soft as velvet, chasing for Thomas’ mouth until he sucks his bottom lip between his own.

Thomas grips him tighter, kissing him more fiercely than he ever has. When that doesn’t get him enough of a reaction, he reaches down to press his hand against Manu’s bulge.

Manuel moans, this time so loud that the sound resonates off the high ceiling, throwing his head back, his eyes pressed shut. He’s so hot already, Thomas marvels, still stroking over the side of his neck, the skin warm and sweaty under his touch. It’s always been incredibly enticing to him, how his usually so composed captain loses control this quickly when he’s turned on.

Now, with the results of his teasing perceptible underneath his fingers, he knows he has his Manu going at full speed, teasing a grin out of Thomas as he continues to rub him through his pants, pulling mewls and whimpers from him that have his own blood rushing south as well.

He doesn’t really give Manu any time to recover, so he’s adequately surprised when he feels a strong hand gripping his shoulder, pushing him back, prying him away from his boyfriend.

As much as he loves seeing him fall apart underneath his hands, it sometimes makes him forget about the sheer strength Manu’s body holds. He’s panting, his voice breathless as he speaks up.

“This is not how I planned this to go,” he whines when Thomas drags his fingers over his most sensible parts again.

Thomas raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t it?” He leans in, pressing a wet kiss right underneath his ear, licking over a particularly sensitive spot. “Tell me honey, what exactly did you expect when you teased me like that, and then came to me with clear intentions?”

Manu doesn’t manage an answer since Thomas has increased his motions, slipping his hand underneath the thick cloth, and instead lets another delicious moan slip from his lips.

Thomas starts when he stops him again, hand firm around his wrist, only letting go when he lays his hand on Thomas as well, drawing a moan from the shorter one. He grin is stupidly wide and a bit dazed, he laughs breathlessly, and it’s the happiest, the most liberated he’s looked in forever.

There’s no denying that they’re both extremely winded up at this point, gripping each other in their hands. It’s Thomas who starts quickening his motions first, jerking Manu off properly, but the latter doesn’t fall much behind.

Manu lowers his head, resting it on Thomas’ shoulder, burying his mewls in his neck and the soft fabric of his shirt. Despite the fact that he’s this close to his knees giving out from the sheer pleasure he feels, he manages a snort at how cute his boy is, still so stupidly shy in manners like this.

He turns his head to press a kiss against his still-damp hair, as he drives him further and further, falling apart under Manu’s hands as well.

Manu is well and truly gone now, and when Thomas whispers "come on honey, come for me," it's enough to send him over the edge.

They find their release together, with a gasp, pressed against each other in a desperate need for contact, and it’s blissful, all-encompassing. Thomas shudders, spilling his release all over Manuel’s hand, hides a smile in his hair when the blond does the same.

He can feel Manu chuckle against his skin, and it’s enough for a terrible fondness to wash over him. He pulls away, searching for that terribly blue gaze, pulling the goalkeeper in for another tender kiss.

Manu huffs when they finally separate. You couldn't tell that he showered only minutes ago, his short hair sticking out at odd angles, cheeks still flushed, skin shiny with sweat, his chest heaving. Still, he looks incredible.

There is a mischievous glint in his eyes as he incredulously shakes his head.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

Thomas chuckles. “You started it.”

Manu doesn’t reply, instead he ducks away from Thomas’ arms, pulling him with him. He looks surprisingly eager to find their way to the parking lot, then he turns around to look at Thomas.

“Second round at home?”

And it’s enough to quicken Thomas’ pace.

 


	2. Home

It takes them a while to get home, even if they decided to stay at Thomas’ apartment that night, if just so that they could be at training early the next morning.

But it’s the way they keep kissing each other on the way to the car, the way Thomas has to pull over halfway because Manu keeps tangling their fingers together and placing their hands on his crotch, or the way he pecks him on the cheek several times during a red light, that Thomas makes glad for tinted windows.

Manu is still incredibly needy, as if their locker room encounter has done nothing but rile him up.

Sometimes Thomas wonders how it can be that Manu is the one with raging hormones when he’s three and a half years older, but he guesses that everyone is different. His cheeks are still flushed, his eyes unfocused, and he bites his lip more often that is good for Thomas, who should really be concentrating on his driving.

He just barely manages to push Manu away as the older one presses wet kisses underneath his ear again, letting out some of that soft, whining little sighs that make Thomas’ blood roar.

It’s not like this whole thing doesn’t affect him. Being with Manu has that effect on you, seeing him this worked up really does wonders for Thomas’ libido, but he knows he can’t give in, not yet.

By the time he pulls into his garage, he can feel himself getting hard again, and when he reaches over to massage Manu through his pants once more he draws a suppressed moan from the tall blond.

They stumble up the stairs with their hands clasped together, Thomas always a few steps ahead, turning around every couple meters to steal a kiss from those sinful lips, the steps conveniently getting rid of the height difference between them.

He just barely manages to resist pushing Manu against the door once they’re inside, and instead tugs him along to the bedroom where they rush to get rid of their clothes, two messy piles decorating the floor.

The bed hasn’t been slept in for a while, the sheets bare of wrinkles, the wood creaking when Manu lowers himself down on it, propping himself up on his elbows, gazing up at Thomas from hooded eyes.

He licks over his bottom lip, and it’s all Thomas needs to claim his lips with his own again, panting when they finally separate, stroking over Manu’s strong chest with strange wonder, taking in his astonishing physique and the way he manages to look so bashful and almost coy, even if everything about him – the look in his eyes, his strong grip, the way his breath is ragged, how he trembles underneath Thomas’ fingertips and how he spreads his legs just that little bit wider – screams that he wants to get fucked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Thomas whispers, leaning down again to gently bite his lower lip before pressing a few hot pecks in the crook of his neck, suckling gently on the collarbone, fully intending to leave a mark.

Manu groans and buries his hand in Thomas’ hair. He likes it when he gives him hickeys, Thomas knows, and sometimes, when they’re in less of a rush than now, he likes to leave them all over his torso, giving their slightly prude goalkeeper a real reason for always keeping his undershirt on. Manu always complains, knowing that the love marks will be impossible to hide from their teammates, but Thomas just holds him down, pressing down his wrists and continue, cackling against his skin, followed by a row of kisses against the hills and valleys of his abs.

He almost likes it, the way Manu blushes guiltily whenever he’s asked if he’s had an enjoyable night, usually followed by an exaggerated wink or a lewd grin as Manu scampers away to the showers early to avoid more questions. Then again, Thomas himself regularly comes in with scratches on his back – he usually blames it on rolling around outside with his dogs; but contrary to Manu, he doesn’t care if they don’t believe him, carries the marks of their love and Manu’s pleasure with pride.

Now, Manu looks blissful, and he whimpers when Thomas licks down his pecs, mewls when he suckles on his nipples, pinching them to make him squirm.

Manu’s back arches off the bed as he gently bites down on his v-line.

“Ohh fuck,” he sighs, his voice strained from all the unreleased need, and he grips Thomas tighter, his eyelashes fluttering shut.

Thomas grins. He feels hot all over, the air around them heated up. His hands are trembling, shaking as he caresses Manu’s skin. It only takes a nudge to have him turn around, and Thomas inhales sharply when he’s presented with the two perfect globes of his ass. He can hardly grab a full cheek with each hand, he notices once again with the quiet adoration of an astonished lover.

Sometimes he likes to sit at the side of the bed and just snake his hand over them, jiggling and squeezing them just to make Manu squeak, go all embarrassed. Now he crawls in between his legs, kisses all over his legs, making his way up his inner thighs as Manu grabs onto the sheets, balling the cloth in his fist.

He’s still making noises, more subdued now, hidden in the pillow in front of him. Thomas can hardly take his eyes off him, the image burned into his mind forever. He licks over his lips as he fumbles for the bedside table, the small tube just as cold in his hand as the cream feels on his fingers.

Manu shivers as Thomas first ghosts his fingertips over his sensitive rim, his moans getting louder when he dips them in the tempting darkness; one, then two fingers exploring what they by now know so well. His body tightens, and he pushes his ass further up in the air as Thomas starts to retract his fingers, his motions strained as he starts fucking himself on them.

“Thomas, come on- oh fuck, fuck, please, needyouinsideme” he whines, and Thomas chuckles. The sight turns him on to no end, his lover's words music to his ears, so he leans down, pressing a drawn-out kiss against his spine.

“Soon, love, soon.”

He’s just impatient as Manu, even if he doesn’t let it show; his whole body is trembling with the desire he feels for his gorgeous captain. It makes him feel dizzy that he’s the only one seeing him like this, so unrestrained, so beautiful.

That he's the one that can fill him, make him feel whole.

Thomas turns him on his back again so that he can observe his face – full lips pursed into an o-shape, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks flushed, hair mussed and sweaty, plastered to his forehead, eyelids heavy – as Manu paws at him for attention, his chest heaving, breathless.

The moan he lets out when Thomas finally positions and lubes himself up makes Thomas’ knees feel weak. They both shake when he finally breaches him, pushing into him little by little. Manu's body feels like heaven, tight and hot, silken walls swallowing him deeper and deeper until he surges down for another kiss.

Manu meets him halfway and tightens his grip on his back so that Thomas can already start new scratches being added to his back with the first snap of his hips. There’s a bit of drool on his lips as Thomas quickens his pace, his eyes blissfully shut. Thomas can feel him growing harder between them, knows how much the weight of a man on him works him up along with his thrusts.

He’s got his head turned to the side, so Thomas reaches down to palm his dick, causing Manu to whimper gently, writhing underneath his touch, rising up from the mattress and hiding his face in Thomas’ neck, clinging to his shoulders, holding him as if he never wants to let go.

A hot surge of love and affection flashes through Thomas and he buries his nose in the soft hair before peppering kisses all over Manu’s heated cheeks.

“Oh baby, you’re so good.” He caresses his side, lets one hand slip under his body, giving his butt another squeeze. “You’re so beautiful love, so strong. You want this so much, don’t you?”

He can feel Manu almost tear up, nodding against his neck. Thomas smiles, stroking his cheek, building up his thrusts. “Look at your blush babe. So pretty.”

His smile grows when Manu now shakes his head violently, protesting against being called pretty, but then throws back his head back again, sinking back down in the sheets when Thomas hits his sweet spot right on, becoming putty underneath his hands.

He makes those little noises that are something in between sighs, mewls and groans, by now interrupted by the occasional loud moan, louder with each time until they’re almost screams, parting his legs even wider to give Thomas better access.

Thomas smirks, feeling the sweat drip from his eyebrows, his thrusts getting more urgent until he isn’t able to form words anymore, panting, stealing kisses, clinging to Manu like a drowning man until a single sheet of paper wouldn’t fit between them.

He can feel Manu tighten around him as his orgasm washes over him, and it’s enough to send Thomas over the cliff as well, making his body go slack, collapsing onto Manu’s chest, right into his arms as Manu throws his head back with a scream that makes Thomas glad they don’t have next-door neighbours.

For a few minutes, they just rest like that, bodies locked together, Thomas’ head resting on Manu’s shoulder, Manu's legs clamped around him, both of them panting, coming down from their high.

It’s Thomas who pulls away first, shuffling up enough to nuzzle their noses together, pecking Manus lips before chuckling.

Manu looks at him, almost puzzled, but Thomas’ smile is contagious, and soon he’s grinning right back at him, turning to the side and thus disentangling their legs, laying his head down on his hands.

He looks comfy, cozy, almost a bit shy again, so unlike the wanton sex god he was only minutes ago, but somehow, Thomas loves this Manu even more.

He lifts a tired arm, caressing the side of Manu's face, smiling when he feels the rough stubble underneath his fingertips.

“God, you’re so gorgeous. My Manu.”

Manu lowers his eyes, but Thomas grabs his chin, making him look up again, mustering him, tracing his brows, dragging his thumb over his lips, insistant to make him believe it.

It’s probably Manu’s goalkeeper instincts that make his hand snap up again, grabbing Thomas’ wrist with sturdy fingers. His smile is small, tentative as he guides Thomas’ hand down to his chest, settling over his heart. It’s still beating loudly, Thomas can feel it thump against his skin.

Manu leans their foreheads together before he sighs as he closes his eyes, shuffling closer.

“I love you,” he breathes.

It manages to take Thomas off guard every time. He knows it, of course, has ever since Manu first collapsed into his arms during their first kiss, but hearing it is always different.

Manu is thrifty with his words, never uses them excessively; his love declarations are far and inbetween. And this one, soft, quiet, shakes him right to his core.

So he throws his arms around Manu’s strong body, pulling him close, relishing in the feeling, smiling at him.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

He loves him on the pitch, the strong and assertive leader, loves him in training, focused and earnest but still playful, loves him right next to him, tentative and soft, loves him under him, needy and winded. But he loves him most right here. Warm, comfortable, relaxed.

Secure in Thomas’ arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * Title from One Direction's _No Control_. For obvious reasons
>   * Sorry about the cheesy ending. I can't write not-cheesy endings, apparently
>   * I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way
> 

> 
> Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! | [tumblr](http://manuelmueller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
